


Snowstorm

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: GOT7
Genre: Attempted robbery, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Mild comedy, Smut, Top Choi Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:58:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: Yugyeom was frightened of storms, but usually he had his parents or someone with him to help him get through it.   This time wasn’t like that, the snow blanketed everything, keeping Yugyeom inside… when he heard someone break into his house.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little three chapter fic that came to mind and I decided to post it. Parts II and III will be coming shortly.

“Are you sure that you’re going to be ok, Yugyeom?” his father asked him as his mother was making sure that they had everything.

 

Yugyeom sighed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, I am perfectly sure that I’ll be alright.  I have the house phone, my cell phone, know how to cook, and know all the emergency numbers and where the emergency equipment is.  Now get going before you run into too much traffic.” he said hugging his father and then giving his mother a hug and kiss.

 

He helped them pack up the car and then waved goodbye to them as they drove off and then went back into the house, closing and locking the door.   It felt kind of empty here, but he was happy to have some time on his own.  One of his friends had been planning to stay over but had sent a message canceling to go on some trip with their boyfriend.  Yugyeom couldn’t deny that he was disappointed and envious at the same time.  It would be nice if he had a sexy boyfriend to go on trips with, but it is what it is.

 

Yugyeom ran his hand through his current reddish-brown hair as he stood in his livingroom and wondered what to do.  He wasn’t going out that is for sure.  The news said they were expecting a storm even though it was winter, and with no one to really call in case of an emergency, he wasn’t going to risk it.   This left ordering out and binge watching this new drama that had come out, or making his own food and binge watching that same drama. 

 

If he ordered out, then he’d have to wait for them to get there and they’d probably be busy with people who had the same idea.  Yugyeom’s lips twitched a bit and he decided to make his own food after making sure all the doors and windows were locked.   He walked into the kitchen humming some song to himself that he had recently heard on the radio, before turning on the TV in the background which happened to display the news.  The young male had missed the segment about a dangerous person who had recently gotten acquitted of all his crimes, but did catch the weather.

 

He let a long whistle come from his lips.  “Wow, that’s going to be bad.  I should probably binge watch in my room so I won’t have to go far for anything if I need it.” he said to himself as he continued working on his food.  He debated texting his parents, but he didn’t want them to worry or get caught up in an accident because they weren’t paying attention or something.

 

Yugyeom made a lot more than he would’ve normally made to cover him just in case. His room was completely decked out for a college student still living at home.  His parents had always encouraged him to follow his dreams, and offered to make living at home a bit similar to living in an apartment or dorm somewhere.  In return, Yugyeom always offered to help out whenever he could even if it meant being stuck in the house while house sitting.  After everything was done, he put everything in the dishwasher and went up to his room after turning off the tv.

 

~Six Hours Later~

 

Yugyeom found himself bored out of his mind and desperate to find a new drama to watch.  It wasn’t that he wasn’t fond of these particular types of stories, but the actors were literally dragging each scene along.  He had thought that maybe the other five, hour-long episodes would get better, but he kept wanting to sleep instead. 

 

Now, he was surfing through all the available dramas in hopes of finding something interesting to watch.  Perhaps he should see if there were any foreign dramas that were interesting or watch anime.   He had just found one that might be watchable when he heard a loud crash of thunder and saw a bright flash of lightning.   Yugyeom had near immediately hid under the covers and waited to hear the tell-tell signs of rain hitting the window. 

 

However, he never heard those sounds.

 

Confused, Yugyeom got up and went to look out the window.  Instead of the sheets of rain that he was expecting, he was treated to seeing large, fluffy, white snowflakes falling from the sky.  “Oh~” he whispered watching the beautiful storm even though he was supposed to be afraid of them.  There was something less frightening and beautiful about it.  When he thought about it, he should have been expecting snow, but all he had focused on was the word storm.

 

He got up going to the mini fridge in his room and grabbed a drink before going back to his window and watching the snowfall.  Something about it was relaxing and calming to him as he watched everything bathed in a cold, icy layer of snow.   Yugyeom was so entranced that the next lightning flash didn’t even scare him, but the sound of his front door shutting during the accompanying thunder did.

 

A feeling of intense fear made Yugyeom feel like the pit of his stomach had dropped out.  Yugyeom knew that his best friend was spending the week with his boyfriend and his parents weren’t anywhere near the house at this point.  If things went well, then they were already at their destination.   No one else would even come here or try to brave a snowstorm to get to his house.  He went to grab his phone to call the police, but was greeted with the lovely little no-signal icon when he went to unlock his phone.

 

This wasn’t good as the only other phone happened to be downstairs since everyone had cellphones on them.  His mother had just insisted that they have a house phone just in case and this was definitely a good reason to have a landline, but perhaps it would have been better upstairs for this reason.  Now he had two choices, he could A.) sneak downstairs and hope not to get caught or B.) he could hide out in his room and pray whomever broke in wouldn’t come up here.

 

When he truly thought about it, none of those options seemed to be appealing as he would probably end up running into the criminal either way it went.  On the other hand, he could end up surprising the person and maybe knocking them out while using the phone to call the police. He could tie them up while he had to wait for the police to get here if he managed to knock them out as well.  

 

Yes.  It is was stupid, but it was a plan and he really couldn’t think of any better ones.

 

Yugyeom took a deep breath and quietly moved to his desk and wrote a quick letter to his parents stating that he loved them, what happened, and that’s he’s sorry for anything he’s done to hurt them before hiding it in a place he knew they’d look.  He also quickly penned one to his best friend and left a few of things to him. Now, he could go and follow through with his plan.  Slowly, but surely, he slipped out of his room and quietly down the stairs.  Based on the noises that he could hear, the criminal was in his kitchen and rummaging through the cabinets meaning that he wouldn’t be seen coming down the stairs.

 

The male slowly began moving towards the phone when suddenly all the lights went out.  The noise in the kitchen stopped and Yugyeom suddenly couldn’t hear any movement from the one who had broken into his house.  He slowly moved towards where he knew the phone was.  It wouldn’t take long and then he could-  
  
“Freeze.” A voice came from behind him.  

 

Yugyeom liked the tone of it and the way it was said, but this was not the time to be wondering if the person behind him was hot.  

 

“Turn around very slowly or I swear you’ll be dead in seconds.”  


Another wave of fear washed through Yugyeom as he slowly turned around.   He couldn’t make out the other person’s face in the darkness, but as if the gods were giving him one last little pleasure, the lights came on.   Well… at least he was going to get killed by a hot guy, right?


	2. Part II

The criminal stared at Yugyeom for a moment, but still had his weapon pointed at the taller male. He looked him up and down a moment before a slow smirk appeared on his face. “Well. Well. Well. It seems that I got lucky breaking into this house. A rather handsome little virgin all mine for the taking.”

 

“I’m not a virgin!” Yugyeom said with his face turning red. He shouldn’t be arguing with the criminal in his house, but embarrassing was embarrassing. 

 

An eyebrow was raised as the criminal looked in his direction. He scanned him up and down again. “No, you definitely are a virgin. I mean, you couldn’t scream virgin any louder than if you had a large blinking sign above your head.” 

 

Yugyeom opened his mouth to protest against the criminal’s words, no matter how true they were, but he was stopped by the sound of the gun being ready to fire. All of a sudden, he seemed to remember that he was being held up at gunpoint by someone who had broken into his house intending to rob him. “I… you can take whatever you want and just leave. Please,” he said hoping to get out of this situation alive. 

 

A sigh left the criminal’s lips. “You were a bit more fun when you were fighting against me. I mean you don’t know if I am going to kill you or not, but don’t just accept it,” he said, looking at him. “Besides, even if I do decide to kill you, I can’t let you die a virgin.” 

 

“So, you’ll let me fuck you?” Yugyeom asked blinking as he began wondering if he watched enough porn to satisfy the robber. 

 

The criminal threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Yeah, no offense, but I am not trusting an inexperienced virgin to do any of that. Lead me to your bedroom.” He had mirth in his eyes as he pointed the gun at Yugyeom and ran his hand through his hair. When Yugyeom seemed frozen to his spot, the criminal poked him with the barrel of the gun. “Now. I don’t have that much patience.”

 

Over a thousand things were running through Yugyeom’s mind as he turned and walked back up the stairs to his bedroom. He could try and catch the criminal off guard and run down the stairs, but a rumble of thunder reminded him that it wouldn’t be a good idea. Where could he go that wouldn’t currently be covered in snow and potential debris? Another option was to convince the man to put the gun down and then grab it himself, but could he actually pull the trigger and then what would he do with a dead body if he killed him? 

 

He wanted to throw his head back in frustration, and yet here he was at the threshold of his room. Yugyeom was nervous, but he didn’t say anything as he opened the door and walked in. Now was his moment to say something strong and make his stance clear that he was only doing this under duress, but no. Apparently, any ‘cool points’ he had were gone because the next thing out of his mouth was: “Um… my name is Yugyeom. Not that it is important right now.” 

 

The criminal blinked while leaning against the wall, and rubbing his head with the palm of the same hand holding the gun. “I… I just… wait… what?” he asked, looking at the younger male who had a red tint to his cheeks. “I am a criminal. I broke into your house. I’ve threatened to kill you and told you that I am going to take your virginity. I held you at gunpoint, making you lead me to your room, and the first thing you say once we are in your room is:  _Um… my name is Yugyeom_.” he said mocking the voice of the other with the last line. “You are just lucky you are cute.”

 

Yugyeom felt a bit embarrassed when the criminal was talking and winced at the sound of his voice being mocked in such a way. It was bothersome to him, but the criminal did have a point to what he was saying. In his mind, he was berating himself when the rest of the words caught up to him. “Wait, you think I’m cute?”

 

A dull thud was heard over and over as the criminal hit his head on the wall. He wasn’t even looking at Yugyeom right now. Of all the houses he had to break into, why did he break into this one? As he saw it, he had a few options here. Wait out the snowstorm until tomorrow with the weird guy or kill him and then have to wait it out with a dead body.  

 

When he came to a decision, he turned to Yugyeom who was just standing there. Yes. He was just standing there. Pushing aside the idea that Yugyeom could’ve escaped during his inner monologue, he looked at him. “Youngjae. Do you dance?” 

 

“My name isn’t Youngjae, it’s… oh.” Yugyeom said realizing that Youngjae was actually telling him his name. “Yes. Why?”

 

“Strip for me. I mean you don’t want to die a virgin, right? Not that I plan on letting you, of course.” Youngjae said removing his shoes as he got on Yugyeom’s bed. He leaned against the headboard, gun in his hand, and moving his hair out of the way so he could see Yugyeom better. 

 

That was actually kind of hot, but it was also what he knew he shouldn’t be thinking right now. He debated on whether or not he should put on music for this but decided not to make Youngjae anymore irritated with him. His hip movements were awkward as he tried not to feel so nervous in the other’s presence, but the moment that Yugyeom removed his shirt, Youngjae had made a small hum of appreciation at the tattoos on the younger male, and it gave him some much needed confidence. 

 

Yugyeom licked his lips as his hips moved with much more confidence, as he got his pants and socks off, leaving him in his boxers where he hesitated again. His hands were on the hem of his boxers, ready to pull them down, and this is where his nervousness kicked in full force. Part of him wanted to save this bit of his modesty, and the other part was telling him to do whatever was needed to stay alive. The younger male never got to make that choice, however, as Youngjae sat up and pulled Yugyeom down on to the bed. 

 

There was barely time for Yugyeom to react as he felt Youngjae kissing his lips, not giving him a chance to learn or follow, as he devoured every sensation that he could. When Youngjae pulled back, there was a small string of saliva connecting their mouths before it broke on its own. Yugyeom laid there breathing heavily with red, wet lips and a bit of a dazed look in his eyes. Youngjae moved Yugyeom’s legs apart and sat back on his knees before taking his shirt off. A smirk played on his lips as he could feel Yugyeom’s eyes on him. “Like what you see?” His taunting tone made Yugyeom blush and look away. If only the rest of his body agreed especially considering the tent in his boxers and images assaulting his mind. 

 

Youngjae slipped off his own pants and boxers letting Yugyeom get a good look at what would be completely wrecking him in a few moments. He enjoyed the look of surprise and fear mixed with lust that seemed to appear on Yugyeom’s face in some strange combination. His fingers grabbed the hem of Yugyeom’s boxers and pulled them down, letting Yugyeom’s legs push together just a bit until the boxers were somewhere on the floor. Youngjae pushed his legs back apart and got between them. 

 

“Where’s the lube? I’m sure even a super virgin like you has it,” he said and Yugyeom refrained from glaring at him as he leaned over and got it out of his nightstand drawer. He looked at the bottle and the scent it was and just glanced in Yugyeom’s direction with an eyebrow raised. 

 

“No. Words. I mean at least let me have this before you fuck me and blow my brains out.” Yugyeom said looking both scared and incredibly embarrassed. 

 

Youngjae saw that his arousal seemed to be waning and he wasn’t trying to completely destroy Yugyeom's first time. Instead, he ignored the fact that he had a half-empty bottle of bubblegum scented lube in his hands and poured some on his fingers. “Open your legs wider,” he commanded and ignored the look of relief on Yugyeom’s face. 

 

He felt relief and then fear again as he realized they were potentially one step closer to his potential demise, but still he opened his legs wider. Listening could buy him a few more moments after this, he hoped. Yugyeom jumped a bit feeling the first finger, quickly followed by a second and third. He winced at how quick Youngjae had inserted his fingers but tried to remind himself that Youngjae was a criminal who had broken into his house, and the only reason this wasn’t rape was that he was so damn curious about losing his virginity and wanted this.

 

Yugyeom looked at Youngjae using more of the lube on himself. He was going to ask, but Youngjae spoke up. “There is really no point in prep. If I go slow, it will hurt about as much as it would if I spent the next fifteen minutes with my fingers up your ass.” Youngjae pushed Yugyeom’s legs up and lined himself up with him before pushing inside slowly.

 

It burned, but the lube made the entire process easier as Yugyeom did his best not to tense up because it made it hurt worse. Yugyeom felt some tears pricking his eyes at the feeling of Youngjae stretching him open until he was fully inside of him. He was taking deep breaths trying to relax and calm down. It was official. He was no longer a virgin.

 

Youngjae waited for a moment, not because he was trying to be helpful, but because Yugyeom felt amazing. When was the last time he ever got to fuck a virgin? It had to have been a few years or so.  He was going to have to savor this a little.  His first thrust was short, and it caused the male beneath him to twitch a little.   The reaction amused Youngjae as he started alternating the length, strength, and speed of his thrusts until Yugyeom was nothing more than a frustrated mess beneath him.

 

“Stop teasing me.” Yugyeom whined almost near tears as he was balanced on the edge of feeling pleasure and just feeling full.   Why did he have to deal with the criminal with mild sense of humor? 

 

Youngjae looked down at Yugyeom whose eyes were filled with unshed tears. A sigh left his lips.  “Fine.” he said almost as though he was annoyed part of his fun was being ruined as he snapped his hips back and forth in more consistent motions.

 

The room was filled with the sounds of the bed creaking, Yugyeom’s soft moans, and the sound of skin against skin.  Sweat beads dripped down from Youngjae’s hair and face while he focused entirely on making Yugyeom feel pleasure like he would one of his actual partners.  It was mesmerizing to watch the male fall apart beneath him.    The feel of his own climax approaching made him move faster with one goal in mind.

 

He balanced himself on one hand while using the other to bring Yugyeom to completion roughly at the same time he reached his.  Youngjae leaned down leaving a love bite on Yugyeom’s collarbone when they both came.  When he pulled back, he saw Yugyeom giving him a lazy smile and he just smirked.  He might as well enjoy this as long as he could. 


	3. Part III

When Yugyeom woke up on the day his parents were set to return, his body felt like lead, and he couldn’t help the yawn that left his lips. He dragged his hurt, tired, and worn-out body to the bathroom to take a shower. The young male wasn’t sure if Youngjae was still in the house, but he expected that he would’ve left as soon as the storm broke. He remembered that conversation after the second or third time, Youngjae had taken him with a bit of fond amusement.

 

_ Youngjae had just finished inside of Yugyeom yet again. When he was finished, he pulled out and sat on the edge of the bed as he looked at the completely fucked out looking male that had his legs spread, and Youngjae’s seed leaking out of his clearly abused ass. “I guess I’ll have to kill you now, which sucks because you are a pretty good fuck for someone who was a virgin earlier today,” Youngjae said stretching as he stood up.  _

 

_ Yugyeom frowned a bit and looked outside the snowstorm. “Or I have a better idea,” he said looking at the storm and then at Youngjae. “If you kill me, you’ll have to stay here with a dead corpse until who knows how long. It may not bother you at first, but you’ll know that just a few steps from you or outside or whatever you do with my body, there is a dead person incredibly close to you and you have nowhere to go.”  _

 

_ “When you think about it, I can’t exactly go to the police with your crimes if you keep me alive. I mean, what the hell am I going to say? Yes, the criminal broke into my house and stole my virginity, and I was so damn curious that I just up and let him? Not exactly something I’d get believed for. So, you can just stay here, and not kill me, until the storm passes and we can pretend none of this ever happened if I ever pass you in a store or something.” Yugyeom suggested. “We can also keep having sex. We can definitely do that.”  _

 

Yugyeom laughed a bit in the shower as he remembered Youngjae had gone from giving him an actually impressed look to pulling his hair in frustration at his last two sentences. In fact, that led to the next time he was taken even while his body was in pain during it. Yugyeom didn’t hate it, and it made him wonder if that was a kink or something that he had, but it would be better to think about all of that after he finished his shower and had breakfast. 

 

He stood in the hot water long enough until his limbs felt much better than they had previously. There were still moments of wincing in pain as he washed more sensitive areas, and he made sure to wash his face really thoroughly. Drying off proved to also be a challenge as he tried to keep from hurting himself further. Yugyeom grabbed a couple of pain killers out of the medicine cabinet before heading downstairs to make food.  When he got down there, he saw breakfast under a lid to keep it warm with a note from Youngjae. _You were fun, but seriously when someone is robbing you, be a bit smarter and hide or escape next time. Unless it’s me. Then just get undressed and bend over. ~Youngjae_

 

Yugyeom blinked several times before he just laughed at the note and reminder of the previous day. He smiled and placed the note in front of him before digging into the breakfast Youngjae left for him. Yugyeom had been right in believing that Youngjae would be gone before he even got up, and a bit of him felt a little sad. Even with the less than decent start, he could see him and Youngjae possibly getting along, though he was sure there were times Youngjae would want to strangle him. 

 

Well, it was best to put this whole situation behind him and explain it to his friend in a way that his friend didn’t kick his ass for being stupid. However, he could worry about that later as his friend was probably still on vacation with his boyfriend while he was stuck in the house waiting for his parents to come back from their short trip. When he finished breakfast, he washed his dishes and went to lay on the couch flipping channels. 

 

Yugyeom wasn’t sure when he dozed off, but the sound of his phone ringing woke him up. He scrambled to get it and answered it quickly. “Hey mom. What’s up?” he asked, hearing her mildly arguing with his father for a second before she came back. “I wanted to check up on you sweetie and tell you that there has been a bit of a mishap at the place. Could you make sure your room is cleaned up for me, please? The room we were planning to use will need to be redecorated before it can be used, so you’ll be sharing. I’m sorry. Also, make sure you’re wearing something nice for when our guest arrives.” she said. 

 

“Sure thing, mom,” Yugyeom said and finished up the conversation while promising to take the meat out for dinner and make sure everything was tidied up. He told her that he’d see her in an hour and made sure to say all the pleasantries before they finally hung up the phone. 

 

He dragged himself off the couch and went to make sure his room was cleaned, with fresh sheets, and that he hid the embarrassing bottle of bubblegum scented lube far in the deepest recesses of his nightstand drawer never to be seen again. When he was sure that his room looked acceptable, he went downstairs and made sure everything was cleaned and put away in the kitchen before sweeping out the living room. Once he was sure everything looked decent, he changed into a nice long-sleeved black shirt, some black pants, and just ran his hand through his hair so he looked presentable. 

 

Yugyeom looked up at the clock and went downstairs to wait for his parents. He made sure to grab the welcome basket that they had planned out and thanked the heavens it was gender-neutral since there had been an apparent mishap. He found his place back on the couch and sat down, waiting to hear the familiar hum of his parents’ car coming up the driveway. It didn’t take much longer to hear the comforting sound and Yugyeom got up with the basket as he heard the car park, and his mother’s voice through the door. 

 

“… you are going to love it here while you’re attending school. We do have some minor rules, but as long as you stay out of trouble, there is no issue.” he heard her saying. “I’m sorry they confused you for that other person, but I know that you’ll be able to do just great here. We have one college-aged child, but we’ve always wanted the opportunity to help other young people get on their feet even if they are adults.” 

 

As he stood there, Yugyeom wished his mom would stop talking to so he could go sit down. The pain killers were starting to wear off, and the reminder of yesterday was making his face red. Of course, his body began responding to his thoughts as he tried to think of everything else in the universe that wouldn’t have him meeting their guest with a hard-on. The sound of his father unlocking the door made him realize he ran out of time as he put the basket down to cover his crotch.  “Welcome!” he said brightly hoping his cheerful tone would be enough to distract anyone from looking him over. 

 

“Well, hello to you too. I’ll be staying here for the foreseeable future. My name is Youngjae.” he said pleasantly and Yugyeom looked up so fast that he almost dropped his basket. There was Youngjae, wearing the college uniform, with a smile on his face and a smirk in his eyes. 

 

Yugyeom just stared at him with his mouth dropped open before his mother chided him. 

 

“Yugyeom, where are your manners? As I was saying there was a problem with the college student we were supposed to pick up, and so they switched them, but there was this whole mix up that your father and I had to clear up. The poor darling had been framed for breaking and entering people’s homes, and they were clearing it up when the poor dear and his retainer got stuck in the storm. We finally got him early this morning, and his retainer stated he left him to fend for himself in the cold car. Thankfully, Youngjae managed to find a friend to stay with and get to where we were picking him up by 11am. I hope whatever friend that was, knows how much they are appreciated.” his mom told him, and his father urged Yugyeom to show Youngjae his room while telling Youngjae they’d fix up the other room as soon as possible.

 

They both walked up the stairs quietly until they stood in front of his door. Youngjae poked Yugyeom in the back with his finger making Yugyeom jump and walk in the room putting the basket on the bed. The door was shut and locked as Youngjae turned leaning against the door. “I guess it was a good thing I didn’t kill you,” he said teasingly. 

 

“How? You? But why?” he said trying to get his mind wrapped around this. 

 

Youngjae laughed a bit. “Well, I mean I was acquitted because of bad eye-witness testimony, but I had been breaking into people’s houses, among other things,” he said. “I was actually being sent to a family to give me a better chance at finishing college and turning my life around.  Imagine my surprise when I am picked up by this lovely couple telling me about their college-aged son who is a year below me. I was wishing it was someone adorably naïve, and what do you know, my wish was granted.” he said licking his lips.

 

“As for the gun, I got it out of the car that asshole left me in on the side of the road to get some ass. I wasn’t freezing to death for that. I got out and found my way here, and well you remember everything if that welcome tent in your pants is any indication.” Youngjae looked down and Yugyeom covered his lap. 

 

There were many questions on Yugyeom’s mind as he thought about everything, but of course, he asks one that makes him look like the world’s clingiest, former virgin. “Did you fuck everyone whose house you broke into?” he asked. 

 

Youngjae facepalmed. “Of course, you’d focus on that part,” he mumbled to himself as he walked over and lifted Yugyeom’s chin. “Why? Are you jealous?” His tone was both sexy and playful as Yugyeom looked away embarrassed. Youngjae laughed before pushing him back and pinning him on the bed. “You are just too cute. The answer is no. Only you. Most people try to fight robbers that burst into their houses.” he told him and kissed Yugyeom to silence his protests. 

 

When he pulled back, Yugyeom was lying there trying to catch his breath and looking so deliciously submissive, Youngjae just smiled. “I’m going to like living here.” 


End file.
